Elephant in the Room
by yayaluva
Summary: Everybody has their problems, especially in high school. It's natural, it's healthy, but it's tearing this group apart. The glares are becoming too evil. The playful insults are getting serious, but no one wants to talk about the elephant in the room...


_**Hey guys, had another idea for a story. Hope you all enjoy. Pretty please read. And review! I love you all! Also to Luckycandyfourleafclover, Happy birthday, this is for you!**_

The teacher stopped reading the book aloud to the students of the classroom like she usually did, just to see if they were all there and doing what they were told.

Teacher's POV-

Hmmm, that's strange. The students seemed a tad more, what's the word I'm looking for? 'Murder-Homicide-y', than usual.

Just another strange occurrence of being a teacher I guess.

Nagihiko's POV-

The sparks of hatred zapped between our glares. But by now it was routine. By now it was like a choreographed dance. Still though, these particular glares were definitely different today. More powerful, and dangerous, there was a reason for it of course, I knew it and she most definitely knew it too. I looked past the glare I was giving her and noticed other students were doing the same, like, at any wrong move the whole class would start screaming at each other about their stupid arguments and problems. Whatever, not my problem. Back to 'Rima-Glaring' for me.

Tadase's POV-

I had never really experienced such hatred for someone before. We were supposed to be friends. I'm probably looking at this all wrong. But I guess the 'hormonal' emotions were revving up. How could he sit there with his feet up on the desk and his chair leaning back? He was looking peacefully out the window, which made me even angrier. Before continuing my glare at Kūkai I peered at the other students. All of them seemed very, pissed off. Oh, well. My hands remained in fists as I attempted to contain myself from getting up and doing something I wouldn't normally do, something that could get ugly.

Kairi's POV-

I was always told that to be a good Samurai I would have to be in peace. But it took all my years of training to not get up and start screaming. I may be younger than all the others, I obviously was at the same level as them academically, otherwise I wouldn't be in the same class as them. So who's to say I wasn't at the same level as them emotionally? I was just as pissed as everyone else. Actually, I was right. Looking at everyone in the classroom, I was just as pissed. What was up with this? Everyone was frowning and glaring at each other. The room was so silent you could hear a butterfly landing on a leaf about three blocks away. I looked out the window, bored and frustrated at all the anger that was controlling me; controlling us.

Kūkai's. POV-

Damn I'm bored. This teacher isn't doing anything funny. At least Nikaido would fall down to brighten up a lesson. This chick actually expected us to, you know, work! Everyone else looked pretty bored. I looked back from the window to the rows of students. Dead silence. Nagihiko was glaring at Rima; no surprise there. Tadase had a really stern expression and his hands were in fists under his desk...okay, surprised. Kairi was angrily, no, sadly... um...angrily/sadly looking at his desk, his hand was holding on to his face. Wow, that dude needs to chill. I mean when I get stressed out- oh forget it I'm too tired to rant about meditation. I'm just gonna watch that squirrel eat an acorn. Eat it little squirrel.

Rima's POV-

I looked at him, well, glared more like it. I knew it was happening. It may as well be on my calendar. No it wouldn't, it's too much of a daily occurrence. It felt very different today, like it was a 'staring contest'. We sat at our chairs, facing each other, frowning into each other's eyes for no apparent reason, no, wait! There was a reason, which made me frown even more. Everybody's gaze looked up as a small laugh escaped from Kūkai, his head looking out the window. We all locked eyes with our opponents, rolling them, and continued what we were doing. I continued to glare at the boy next to me. How did we get here?

Amu's POV-

I stared at my hands which were in fists on my legs, my pink hair covered my eyes. I blinked sadly, and gulped as if today was going to be hard, and I knew, it was. I let out an accidental sigh as I looked up, embarrassingly ignoring the glances. I took a moment to look at each of my friends individually, and some, I'm going to say 'un-friendly' people. Rima was having a glaring contest with Fujisaki...and losing. Yaya was sitting at the back of the class, sadly scribbling on a piece of paper, really unlike her usual self. Then again, who am I to judge? Utau, the so far 'un-friendly' person was on her phone that was hidden under her desk. Everyone's eyes looked up when Kūkai laughed. I looked over at Utau and noticed she was smiling at him, until our gaze met, resulting in a five minute death glare. By the way, I've gotten better.

Utau's POV-

It was obvious. I don't want to be here. I don't know why Sanjo-Kun said I had to transfer to this school. I was perfectly happy bailing. And why on earth did they put me with the younger kids? That's a little insulting! I had been writing on my phone all day, ideas for songs mostly, until I heard a laugh that brightened up my day, Kūkai grinned looking out the window. I let myself smile, for the first time in a while actually, until I released someone was watching me. Amu. I managed to contain myself after five minutes of thinking of ways to mess with her. Something helped me get through it though. And if you asked me to sum it up in one word. I would say; Ramen.

Yaya's POV-

I let the pen scribble on the paper I had brought out. I had to do it quietly. But that wasn't an option for Kūkai, who laughed whilst looking at out the window. I looked across the room. The green haired Samurai stared at me then blushed looking away. I rolled my eyes, then felt bad. I still feel sorry for him. Gosh, everyone was angry today. Rima and Nagi should hurry up and make out. Tadase should confront Kūkai, Utau should stop her 'thing' with Amu. And Kairi, well I hadn't decided what he should do yet. I looked at the paper and pulled it away in shock, Samurai swords had been scribbled unwillingly across the lined paper. Oopsy...I rested my head against the table and began to close my eyes, but was disrupted by the ring of the bell.

_Bring!_

_**Hope you guys liked that PLEASE review! The box thingy is just down there! It won't take long. Okay. Love you!**_

_**VVVVVVV it's just down there! Press it for glory!**_


End file.
